In field of medicament, coating of a polymer barrier is applied to the oral medicament for serving various purposes as below:
Masking taste of bitter molecules;—Sustained release of API;—Enteric coating of API;—Multiple coating;—Film coating;—pH sensitive coating;—Prevent leaching of the coated material into the vehicle;—Stability from the outer atmosphere;—Increase bioavailability of the API;—Stability of light sensitive material;—Stability of moisture sensitive material;—Stability from UV radiation etc.—
Various coating and bitter taste masking techniques are already available in the market but all of them have certain disadvantages as mentioned below: